The present invention relates generally to high-speed penetrating metallic jets, and more particularly to a novel method and apparatus for generating a high-speed penetrating metallic jet which eliminates the use of high explosives as have heretofore been employed.
For several decades metal-lined high explosive charges, commonly termed shaped charges, have been employed to generate penetrating metallic jets. In a typical shaped-charge design, a cylindrical charge of high explosive is detonated to rapidly collapse a thin metal liner, often copper, upon the axis of symmetry. Because the detonation pressures produced are much higher than the yield strength of the liner, the metallic liner deforms almost as if it were fluid, then elongates, because of its geometry, into a high speed jet and a lower speed slug. Such jets are extremely penetrating.
Examples of recent shaped-charge designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,960 (Lawrence), 2,628,559 (Jasse), 2,809,585 (Moses), 3,443,518 (Cross), 3,675,575 (Bailey, et al.), 3,695,141 (Kronman, et al.), 3,948,181 (Bergstrom) and 4,004,515 (Mallory, et al.).
The known shaped-charge devices have the disadvantage that they create a danger to operating personnel, may effect shock damage, are noisy and create a fire hazard, and generally require special storage and handling procedures, as well as being relatively expensive.